poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke Steps In
Duke Steps In is a new episode. PLot: Set after the events of 'Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady', Sir Handel, who is still in the shed, has been teasing Peter Sam about what happened with him and the Refreshment Lady. But The Fat Controller doesn't like Sir Handel being rude to Peter Sam, and neither does Duke, or Skarloey. Can words from them bring Sir Handel to his senses? Cast UK: * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward UK/US *Keith Wickham as Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, and some workmen *Rob Rackstraw as James and some workmen *Steven Kynman as Peter Sam *Teresa Gallagher as the Refreshment Lady and the Skarloey Railway coaches *Paul Eiding as Duke *Morwenna Banks as the Skarloey Railway coaches *Andy Richter as Smudger Trivia: *This episode is set between the events of the Series 4 episodes 'Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady' and 'Four Little Engines'. *The episodes 'Granpuff', 'A Bad Day for Sir Handel', and 'You Can't Win' are referenced. **Also, at the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the eighteenth season episode, 'No Steam Without Coal'. Stock footage from said episode is used. Script races around a bend then up a hill before standing still in midair for a while before rounding another bend and coming to a stop Thomas: Do you remember when Peter Sam accidentally left the Refreshment Lady behind? It was an accident, of course, but Sir Handel, who was shut up in the shed, saw no end in teasing him about it. But The Fat Controller and Skarloey didn't like it, and neither did an engine both Sir Handel and Peter Sam knew all too well. his whistle All aboard for a big adventure! off episode begins Thomas: Narrating Duke Steps In. [a CGI recreation of the end scene of Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady, where the Refreshment Lady is speaking to Peter Sam] Refreshment Lady: angrily What do you mean by leaving me behind?! Peter Sam: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Refresment Lady, but Henry told me he would leave without my passengers if I was late again. And... that includes you. nervously Refreshment Lady stares sternly at Peter Sam, then suddenly, she starts laughing Refreshment Lady: laughs You silly little engine! Henry wouldn't dare go! He was just teasing you! Peter Sam: shocked What?! stammers But... but... he... I... Refreshment Lady: He wouldn't have gone without your passengers! He's GOT to wait! He's a guaranteed connection! You need to stop believing things that aren't true! to her coaches, chuckling Peter Sam: flabbergasted Well! angry Where's that Henry! Thomas: Narrating Peter Sam was too late that time; for Henry had already chortled away! puffs away, chuckling slightly. Peter Sam sighs in disappointment. at the Skarloey Railway sheds. Peter Sam returns to the sheds, puffing in between Sir Handel and Skarloey. Thomas: Narrating Sir Handel, who was still in the shed after ''his ''naughtiness, heard about the incident, and started teasing Peter Sam when he returned. Sir Handel: Oh dear, oh dear, Peter Sam! Fancy leaving the Refreshment Lady behind! You are a very stupid engine! chuckles Skarloey: annoyed Sir Handel, don't be so nasty! Peter Sam You didn't mean it, Peter Sam. It was an accident, after all Peter Sam: Yeah. Sighs But Skarloey, It was actually all my fault, I should have listened when you told me to stay calm. Skarloey: That's ok, Peter Sam, but you shouldn't have listened to what Henry said. He tricked you. Sir Handel: And being the most silliest little engine you are, Peter Sam, you fell for his trick! chuckles How stupid you are! Peter Sam: angrily You stay out of this, Sir Handel! Sir Handel: Oh, shut up, Peter Twitface! Sam gasps. Skarloey glares at Sir Handel, then looks at Peter Sam sympathetically. In the background, some nearby workmen glare at Sir Handel Skarloey: Just ignore him, Peter Sam. He's got a lot to think about after what he's done. Maybe things will be better in the morning. day, Peter Sam is pushing trucks Thomas: Narrating But the next day, things were no better. Sir Handel was rude to Peter Sam all day. Sir Handel: Be careful with those cattle trucks, Bumble Wheels! chuckles Sam glares at Sir Handel. Skip to a few minutes later, when he's getting washed. Sir Handel: Get going, Wet Wheels! Ya don't wanna look awful for the Refreshment Lady! chuckles workmen cleaning Peter Sam look at Sir Handel angrily, a few of them shaking their heads. Peter Sam frowns, as does Skarloey from behind. Skip to when Peter Sam is bringing the coaches in for a service Sir Handel: Mind out for those bossy boxes, Silly FunnelFace! chuckles Skarloey Railway Coach 1: Oooh, what a horrid engine! Skarloey Railway Coach 2: He certainly is! Sam frowns at Sir Handel. unbeknownst to them, another engine is listening in Thomas: Narrating Before long, Peter Sam got so annoyed, he had had enough of Sir Handel's teasing. But that didn't stop Sir Handel being rude to the bigger engines! puffs past the Skarloey Railway sheds Sir Handel: James Get moving and move those horrible smelly trucks out of the way, Tomato Wheels! James: How rude to a splendid engine like me! away Peter Sam: That wasn't very nice, what you said to James! Sir Handel: Stay out of this, you... you... Ever Green Fatface! Sam gasps, pouts, and puffs away sulkily. Some workmen glare at Sir Handel. Duck passes by Sir Handel: Quack, quack, quack, Feather Face! You should be in a pond, not on the rails. Duck: How rude! away, angrily Workman: Sir Handel, this insulting really has to stop! Skarloey: sighs pulls up Edward: Skarloey? What's wrong? Skarloey: It's Sir Handel. He's being rude to Peter Sam ever since he had his incident with the Refreshment Lady. I tell him to stop it, but it does no good. He's now being rude to the bigger engines. He even called me 'a rusty old tractor', as well! Edward: Well, that isn't very nice. I think I know someone who could help. puffs to Wellsworth Station to speak to the Fat Controller Edward: Sir, It's Sir Handel. He's been teasing Peter Sam ever since his accident with the Refreshment Lady. Sir Topham Hatt: What? Edward: He's been calling Peter Sam names, and i heard he even told him to shut up! Sir Topham Hatt: then becomes angry Thomas: Narrating The Fat Controller was not very happy when he heard the news. car arrives, Sir Topham Hatt gets out, and comes up to Sir Handel, looking very cross, followed by his valets Sir Topham Hatt: Sir Handel, I have heard that you have been teasing Peter Sam lately. Sir Handel: I only made a joke about when he left the refreshment lady behind, sir- Sir Topham Hatt: Well, it wasn't funny, Sir Handel, and you know it. Voice: offscreen The Fat Controller is right, Sir Handel. Or should I say.... Falcon? puffs into view, and Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Skarloey gasp Peter Sam: Granpuff?! But we thought you were... Duke: Gone? chuckles Not entirely. Sir Handel: What I said was pretty funny, Granpuff! Duke: It was not funny at all, Sir Handel. You really hurt Peter Sam's feelings. Sir Handel: Do you remember that Peter Sam and I teased you about you getting old, Granpuff? Duke: THAT was different. Technically, you were still called 'Falcon', and Peter Sam was still called 'Stuart'. SIr Handel: Well, Peter Sam was so stupid to leave the refreshment lady! Skarloey: No he wasn't! Duke: Sir Handel, why do you think you got shut up in the shed? Was it because of how rude you were to the coaches? Sir Handel: Oh, shut up, Granpuff!! gasps and becomes angry, as do Skarloey and Peter Sam Sir Topham Hatt: sighs Sir Handel, Duke is right. Just because I punished you, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on other engines. I know all about what happened with the Refreshment Lady, and I had a word with Henry about it. He's promised not to make up silly tricks to other engines again. Sir Handel: Serves him right, I bet. He was stupid to do that. Duke: You're just lucky you didn't end up like Smudger, Sir Handel. Skarloey: Who's Smudger? Duke: Smudger, was a show-off. he worked on the railway a long long time ago, long before Stuart and Falcon came to my old railway. Sir Topham Hatt: Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel: He means me and Peter Sam, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, That makes sense. Duke: I remember Smudger all too well, sir. blows steam into the air, starting the fantasy sequence [Flashback to a CGI-ified Smudger, in CGI-style footage from '''Granpuff, with Smudger derailing, AT NUMEROUS TIMES, AND THEN ON A TURN, LIKE IN THE ORIGINAL EP. Duke comes up to him]' Duke: You need to be more careful! Smudger: sighs Listen, Dougie, who cares 'bout a few spills!? Duke: We do here, you know. laughs, and Duke sighs in annoyance as he puffs away. Smudger: Be off with you, ya old cattle train! and laughs fantasy sequence ends Handel goes quiet and looks at his buffers Sir Handel: Oh... I... hadn't thought of that, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: You never do. And I believe you owe Peter Sam, Duke, and Skarloey an apology. Sir Handel: sighs I'm sorry. Skarloey: ummmm.... Sir Handel: I'm sorry for being rude to you all, and calling Peter Sam names, and teasing him, and to the bigger engines too. Sir Topham Hatt: Good. Now, Sir Handel, I can let you out of the shed tomorrow. Sir Handel: Oh, thank you Sir, I- Sir Topham Hatt: IF, you be nice to everyone, engines AND coaches, from now on. Sir Handel: Oh yes, sir, I will, sir. I promise, sir. Sir Topham Hatt: Very well. Thomas: Narrating Sir Handel kept his word. He was polite and nice to the coaches all day. Handel buffers up gently to the coaches and pulls them out of the shed Thomas: Narrating And from then on, Sir Handel behaved very well, and never teased Peter Sam again. All thanks to Duke. winks at the viewers, and we iris out 'Vicarstown Station' Thomas: Sometimes, when we have so much fun making a joke about something or someone, we forget about how we make others feel. '[Flashbacks of No Steam Without Coal]' Thomas: Bill and Ben teased Timothy for running on oil, instead of coal like them, and Timothy didn't like it at all! But the teasing soon stopped when Bill and Ben ran out of coal, and Timothy had to help them out! And Marion forced the twins to apologize to Timothy. '[Flashbacks to the Duke Steps In ep]' Thomas: Peter Sam felt foolish for believing a silly lie Henry told him, and Sir Handel teased him endlessly about it. But after he got a stern talking to from Duke, Skarloey, and the Fat Controller, Sir Handel soon learned his lesson, and he never teased Peter Sam again. 'end' Thomas: It isn't fun to hurt someone's feelings, just because they made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, and remember, some jokes are funny, but not all of them! chuckles Especially when they can cause problems! 'guards whistle blows' Clarabel: Come on, Thomas! Annie: It's time to go! Thomas: See you next time! 'his whistle and Puffs off''' Category:Shrekyardigans Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99